sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Toyone Anetai
Toyone Anetai '''is a third year at Miyamori Girls' High School. She is a very tall girl dressed in black and is a huge fan of Komaki Jindai of Eisui. Toyone makes an appearance in the Yuuki miniseries, though only briefly. Appearance Toyone has long black hair and unique red eyes. She wears the standard Miyamori uniform. Toyone's most distinguishing characteristic is that she is very tall (taller than Jun Inoue), usually wears large brim hats, and has very unique eyes. Personality Despite her intimidating appearance, Toyone is a fairly lively girl, getting excited over her opponents matches. She is a rather cheerful character, but can be prone to moments of extreme emotion when speaking about how grateful she is for her team. She tried to give encouragement to a devastated Aislinn Wishart after her defeat, showing that she is affectionate towards her teammates. Toyone is very confident in her mahjong abilities. Playing Style / Abilities Toyone has several abilities relating to the rokuyou, which are six days in the Japanese calendar that have specific circumstances determining whether they are lucky or unlucky. One of her abilities is '''Tomobiki, which allows her to pair her final tile after making four calls. Tomobiki literally means "draw friends", and in the Japanese calendar, is the day to avoid funerals, as the dead person will "draw" all his friends attending the funeral to death too. In this case, Toyone is "drawing" the final tile she needs to declare tsumo from the wall. Another one of her abilities is Shakkou. This ability appears to allow her to call dora tiles by having the surrounding two tiles (for example, in the manga, when Toyone is told to use Shakkou, Toyone calls the four of bamboos, which is a dora tile, with the three and five of bamboos). In the Japanese calendar, Shakkou is the day where all hours of the day are unlucky except for the two hours (11:00 AM to 1:00 PM) surrounding noon. Her third ability utilizes Okkake riichi, which enables her to win off another person who had previously declared riichi by declaring riichi. As an added twist, this ability is also coupled with Ippatsu, where the winning tile is immediately discarded by the riichi declarer. Although it is not confirmed in the manga which of the six rokuyou this ability is, it is probably Senbu, which in the Japanese calendar, is the day where all hours of the day before noon are unlucky, and all hours of the day after noon are lucky (with "noon" being replaced by, in this case, the first time someone else declares riichi). Toyone's fourth ability is most likely Senshou, which in the Japanese calendar, is the day where all hours of the day before noon are lucky, and all hours of the day after noon are unlucky. Despite being the opposite of Senbu in the calendar, its gameplay effect is unrelated to riichi. Instead, this ability increases the effectiveness of her draws in the first half of the hand, while decreasing their effectivenes in the second half. In the manga and anime it is unclear whether she has any abilities relating to the two remaining rokuyou (Butsumetsu, Taian), and if she does, what they do. Based on the Saki Zenkoku-hen video game, the effects of her rokuyou are: * Senshou: All players draws improve during the first half (of a hand). * Senbu: If someone do a Riichi there are high chances for that player to draw useful tiles. But if Toyone does a Okkake Riichi (Chasing Riichi), there are even higher chances for the first one who did the Riichi, to draw Toyone's winning tiles. * Taian: All players have higher chances to draw useful tiles (during the hand in play). * Tomobiki: Toyone will win if she's in a Hadaka Tanki, a single wait situation with four calls, and only one tile in hand. This wait is to complete the pair. * Butsumetsu: All players have lower chances to draw useful tiles (during the hand in play). * Shakkou: During the middle stage (of a hand) Toyone draws are improved. Plot National Tournament Arc Toyone first appears as she walks by Jun Inoue to the Miyamori waiting area. When she arrives there she is greeted by Kurumi Kakura and asks about Jindai's play, and Kurumi reminds her that she's their enemy. After that she says she wants to get her autograph when they beat her and become number one. In the later rounds of the first match she comments on how Shiromi Kosegawa finally won with her unique style of play. When Jindai falls asleep again showing her true ability, Toyone gets visibly excited. During the second match, she notes that Kiyosumi is Nodoka Haramura's school to a pondering Shiromi. Afterward when Aislinn comes back to the room defeated and in tears, Toyone tries to cheer her up. She tells Aislinn that it doesn't matter if she loses one match or a hundred because she has really helped them out up till now and that she is still doing great. At halftime during the lieutenant match, she states that Kiyosumi's player is so fun to watch and laughs at Kurumi's retort. Toyone is then shown before her match greeting Sae Usuzawa and says she will do her best before entering the playing hall. At the beginning of the match, she starts off slow until Kyouko Suehara decides to ''riichi. ''Toyone then goes in pursuit and wins. This continues throughout the first half of the game until intermission. During the intermission, Shiromi talks with Toyone and tells her that Sae should be alright. At the start of the second half, she uses her second ability to gain another win and we see a flashback of when she first met the Miyamori mahjong club. Here after she is introduced, played with the current members and won everytime. After their game, she began to cry because she had so much fun and has to leave. It was then revealed to her that she has permission to stay and attend Miyamori. During the present Toyone wins again and gains the lead in the match. However, Kasumi Iwato began to use her offensive abilities and quickly gained the lead. Having her win again, Toyone realizes that she doesn't know how to counter Kasumi's abilities. Later Saki Miyanaga calls a ''riichi ''and tricks her into pursuit and is able to win against Toyone's ability. Having noticed, Toyone is shown smiling even though she gave up points. When Kyouko wins the next to final hand and overtakes second place, Toyone realizes that if she doesn't win Miyamori is gone. Saki then wins the last hand and Toyone is shown crying in her chair at the defeat while thanking her opponents for the match. After the match, she goes back to her waiting room and her teammates welcome her back. She says that she has a lot of autographs and that she is happy to have made it to the nationals and that they need their keepsakes. She then begins to break down, trying to force a smile through her tears. Soon after there is a knock on the door and it is revealed to be Kasumi and Komaki, who came to deliever her autograph personally. Toyone then begins to blush and get excited saying that she will cherish it dearly. When Miyamori decides to go to the beach with Eisui , she says that she's coming too. Final Eight Arc While trying on their swimsuits, Toyone notes that it has been a long time since she has worn one. She then asks Toshi if it's okay to have their hotel booked while they stay at the beach, before being told it's alright. Sae then says that the semi-finals should be at halftime and begins checking for the scores. Toyone tells her not to spoil the results and that they would watch the recordings later. When Kurumi tells her that they might see them, Toyone says that they should hurry to the beach. Trivia * Toyone is 197cm (6'5), currently making her the tallest character in the series. Category:Miyamori Girls' High School Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers Category:Yuuki's Universal Tacos Plan!